tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet
Jet is a ORG Scout made by Blasteroid. Personality Jet is calm, cool and collected and people would be glad to make him their friend since he will never let them down and will do anything to protect those friends that he values. He also has a sense of humor as he will often make jokes to entertain people. His carefree personality makes others sometimes confused about his actions, like his lack of fighting those who oppose him would easily makes them mad and try to assault him and like any other vigilantes, he would spare someone unless they try to fight back stubbornly. In his case, which is his clone Zero Jet who always wanted to beat him, but instead of fighting his clone, he decided to teach him to redeem himself about protecting innocent bystanders instead, which he considered as an act of kindness and care towards Zero Jet himself was teaching him about justice itself. He has a hatred towards RED Team because they were the one who sold him and his family as slaves, but when he saw Nigel, who is in fact a RED Scout, he doesn't seem to show a sign of hate towards him, proving that he only hates the evil RED ones. Appearance Jet wears an orange Bolt Boy, Big Mann On Campus and Brink Blades. Origin Jet was born as a son of a poor family from Evo City. His parents tried to raise their son by scavenging and looking for food in the streets. As days by days passed, they were soon found by a group of RED mercs that sold them to the black market. Zerkos, a rich man full of greed caught attention on Jet and decided to buy the young boy as one of his slaves, but at the same time making him his protege, training him how to kill. Luckily, Jet managed to survive for a long time while living alongside Zerkos. He soon began realizing that his chances to escape were near. One night he managed to break himself out of the cell that kept him trapped for five years and ran away as far as possible. An angry Zerkos managed to catched up to him and in that moment Jet awakened his Freak abilities and kicked Zerkos straight at his face. After the attack, Zerkos began firing dark energy blasts at Jet but somehow he avoided them with ease and punched him in the stomach. Realizing he has no chance to win, Zerkos retreated and swore that one day Jet will pay for disobeying him. Jet then noticed that criminals are the world's scum, so he decided to found the Tornado Skaters, a group of vigilante skaters alongside Maya, who was Zerkos's daughter that also betrayed her father for the sake of goodness. During his time gathering the rest of the gang, he also encountered Turner and his clone Zero Jet who declared to his original counterpart that he is Turner's bodyguard and Jet's rival. He also started to team up with other Freaks and groups to fight against evil after his gang existance was exposed to the whole world. Jet in his spare time, travels through the streets of Evo City and koth_king to take out as many criminal gangs as possible for the good of both Freaks and humanity. Powers and Abilities His powers and abilities are quite normal compared to the rest of his Scout brethren as he has trained himself on moving faster using his unique speed to dodge attacks and incoming projectiles. When he moves around faster than others, while moving with Ultra Speed he feels like the world around him is slowing down, which also gives him the advantage of enhanced reflexes, since he is able defy gravity when moving fast. As an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, his strategy is about avoiding his enemies' attacks and knocking them back by countering, allowing him deliver effective blows that would be considered overkill, but like any other Freaks he has a weakness. His final ability which he would sometimes uses to settle fights quickly which is Wheel Breaker, he uses the wheels of his skates to deliver powerful kicks while moving at maximum speed and end the attack with strong kick that can break his enemies' back. His enhanced vision combined with acrobatics allows him to chain each attack individuallly without stopping. Faults and Weaknesses His lack of defensive capabilities which check can lead to his downfall. Due to this weakness he is forced to rely on avoiding as much incoming damage as possible, which means Freaks that specialize at attacking can force him to dodge or strike back. With his vision, he can see pretty much a long field of view but he cannot look multiple sections at the same time, being able to be attacked from any direction, his limits of power makes him a very easy target and opponent for those Freaks who are Berserker types. Trivia *His role as the leader of a skater gang and color scheme is based after the character Beat from Sega's Jet Set Radio. Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:ORG Team Category:Scouts